


Five Times Harry Almost Fell Off the Face of the Earth

by acf151



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Car Sex, Electricity, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Mind Control, Necromancy, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sleep, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acf151/pseuds/acf151
Summary: Five Times Harry Almost Fell Off the Face of the Earth





	1. Red Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca is pro-active during Harry's P.I. apprenticeship.

So this was the White Council’s black sheep.

A tall young man waited in the passenger seat of a dark car parked at the end of the alley while a man of middling height got coffee at the diner down the block. Lights from a nightclub illuminated him in varying patterns of color and sound.

He was recently out from under the Blackstaff’s care. So far he had bounced from job to job before landing a gofer position at Ragged Angel. It was a pity I had not heard of him coming to Chicago earlier, Nicolas was teaching him to be careful.

It is the dream of many vampires to blood a full-fledged wizard. The magic in their blood sparks across the senses with an aftertaste that coats the throat and lingers. Tragically, the chance for a Council member rarely comes up. More often, one must make do with undiscovered warlocks and those who are just coming into their power. With careful observation and planning, even untrained wizards of top potential can be taken.

My sire was particularly enamored of them and would have such talents brought in specially. Sometimes, at revels, he would unseal the vault where his kept his vintages and share them out. Sip, by slow sip.

One way to make sure these precious individuals become and stay malleable is the proper application of our Kiss. However, with someone already wary and watchful, a straight kiss is unlikely to be successful. Fortunately, advance preparation prevents poor performance.

Nicolas got back to the car safely and he and young Dresden continued their surveillance. Both of them took full sips of their coffee and settled in for a long watch. Stakeouts can be dreadfully dull, especially at night. With the narcotic sedatives I had had added to their coffee, Nicolas was quickly and deeply asleep. On Dresden, the effect was a bit less quiet.

Usually, our saliva is best mixed with a natural soporific, like alcohol. Then the drowsiness is easily explained and usually not questioned by the victim. Even with coffee, most mortals just notice a languorous buzz. In wizards, with their sensitive senses, the caffeine and the narcotics go to war with each other. Young Dresden was out of the car and down the alley less than five minutes after his boss had fallen asleep.

After he cleared most of the coffee from his system, the narcotic could go to work with better effect. Poor boy. I’m sure he only intended to sit down for a moment.

My men were able to put young Dresden in the back of the van quite easily. He was too far gone to struggle even when I Kissed him deeply.

I’m afraid I couldn’t resist. The skin in the mouth is so thin, so vulnerable. Paolo wouldn’t mind if I ascertained the vintage first, so long as I did not unduly damage him, even if it is impolite to offer an open bottle of wine. The boy would heal between now and then. A tiny nip and spicy, fiery copper coated my tongue, stars shot through my vision in ribbons.

Never have I tasted anything like that before. Never.

The sudden pain and disorientation quickly turned to fear. Young Dresden drew in a deep breath and started to struggle. I could hear his heart race as the adrenalin hit it and pumped freshly oxygenated blood to his legs.

“Ma’am!” My man, Juan, gave a warning shout. They had not secured him to the restraints in the floor. The fools had not even shut the door.  
He kicked out blindly, striking me in the face and falling out the back of the van on top of Juan.

“Fuego!” A gout of flame burst along the pavement quickly separated us from the wizard. Three car alarms blared to life as he ran by, his static, erratic magic jolting them to life. The diner and the nightclub were in audible distance. The fire plus the alarms made a second attempt too risky. Besides, Dresden was already all but out of the alley.

All I could do was watch as he reached the car, pushed Nicolas to the passenger side of the seat, and drove off as quickly as possible.

My attention turned to my two men. “Fidel, take us home.” Fidel shut the door he was holding and moved quickly to the front of the car, despite his blocky frame. “Juan, come sit by me.” Juan picked himself off the ground, and shakily climbed into the back, where Dresden had been mere minutes before. Once the door shut, Fidel began driving in the opposite direction from the one young Dresden had taken.

“Juan.” He turned towards me, his head downcast. I ran a hand up his arm, fluttered my fingers over the veins in his throat, before pulling his chin up to look at me. His heart started to pound. I met his eyes squarely. “I don’t think you understand just what you’ve cost me tonight.”


	2. White Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara almost eats/addicts Harry after while in Chateau Raith in Blood Rites.

Bruce had been asleep, but a deep kiss and a smile had him on his way to Inari’s room. Some pain medication allowed my young sister some sleep while he wrapped papier-mâché soaked bandages around her arm.  
Bruce got her safely back to her bed; I had more important things to take care of.

My father’s driver waited outside Thomas’ room, shifted nervously from foot to foot. He said nothing as I let myself back into my brother’s room.

The brazier in the center of the pit smoked malevolently. Justine had stripped Thomas of most of his clothes, had straddled him and was kissing his throat softly. Thomas’ eyes shone a sullen gunmetal gray. He hadn’t fed enough to be able to move yet. I doubt he had any idea I was there. Justine certainly didn’t.

I pushed past the curtains for the bedroom. Harry Dresden lay collapsed on the orgy-sized bed. His coat lay trapped under him, leaving a vulnerable strip of blood and ichor-stained clothing down the center. Many cuts and bruises oozed dry.

Cold from the activities taking place in the pit filtered into the room. Dresden’s eyes rolled beneath their lids. His heartbeat quickened. Hmm. Apparently it didn’t matter that Thomas was family. His hunger had its effect on Dresden much the same as any other buck. Or perhaps it was simply that I had walked in the room.

Father was furious. He had scented on Dresden like a lion on a fat gazelle. Having an insolent buck stuck beneath his roof and to be bound not to touch was not - ideal. He had already dropped hints that, if I felt under the weather at all, the wizard would help me to get my strength back.

The problem was, he was right. Thomas and Dresden had already announced that they planned to assist Genosa on the business side and take down Father on the political side. No one knew they were here save Inari. They could be removed quietly.

It would be so simple. Even after devouring Justine, Thomas would need to rest. I had not taken Thomas yet, as I had several other brothers, but perhaps it had come to that. Or perhaps not. Father seemed happier to kill his sons, it was only a matter of time. Why go through all of that again, betray my family again, crush spirits again, if he was only going to die?

I could not support them. Thomas was not looking at the larger game. He had spent most of the last several years off in the tropics, avoiding Father’s latest attempts to kill him. He had no idea how weak House Raith was in the overall Court. Both House Malvora and House Skavis had multiple men to swell their ranks. Raith had three – Father, Thomas and Madrigal. Certainly there were enough sisters and daughters to hunt for the family and spread its power, but without sires to swell the family, even the most numerous house was weak.

Father seemed content to believe that there was no need for others save himself. For a long time, that had been true. But over thirty years without a reminder of his strength, and the Court was beginning to talk.  
No. I couldn’t allow Father to kill Thomas either. It was too risky, in the long term.

So, that brings me back to Dresden. Should I addict him, devour him, slowly enough to conquer and control my brother? Both could be easily moved to a more secure location out of Father’s eye.

The wizard himself could be quite a prize. Bruce was the latest in a long line of practical bucks I kept as part of my retinue. With the recent strife, it made good sense to cultivate some sort of magical practitioner. And Harry Dresden was quickly gaining in notoriety.

I lowered myself down to the bed next to Dresden. I ran a light finger from the crude bear buckle, up to his throat. As I ran my nails lightly over his jaw and his cheekbones, lust built and raised goose bumps down his flesh in a shudder that flowed through his entire being. Even so slight a movement made his shoulders and legs stiffen in pain. Amazing. After our earlier fight, I had believed Dresden to be down for the count. But once the Black Court had attacked, he had sallied forwards with an almost boundless enthusiasm. He was clearly in no shape to test the limits of his enthusiasm now.

The Black Court had come to town specifically to remove him. And the Reds had already taken the trouble to try formal channels in killing him. This was not a good time to begin stalking Harry Dresden.

But perhaps a small gift to remember me by? If he did survive his upcoming encounter with Mavra, that would make the inevitable pleasure of the hunt, that much more in my favor.

Leaning over, I placed a soft kiss along his jawbone and up to the corner of his lips. Moving my hand back to the buckle, I slid my fingers lightly along his fly. Hm. Perhaps he would be a tasty morsel for my demon. My companion surged forward, I could feel the physical changes that occurred when she did so. I felt stronger, freer, more lovely and powerful than ever.

Tiny, sharp growls emerged from the pocket of his coat, and I sat back.  
The beast. Well he could stay in the pocket as far as I was concerned.

My hand brushed up against Dresden’s where it lay slack in sleep. A jolt of pain made me snatch it back.

A red welt was already rising on the outside of my hand. Of course he would be protected.

Thomas and Justine’s activities were rapidly rising to a fever pitch. With some of her last sane breaths, Justine cried in Thomas’ ear how much she loved him. Ah love. Well, that may make a difference.

No. This was clearly not the time for movement. The entire situation bore watching, not action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at the Dresden Kink Meme at: https://dresden-kink.dreamwidth.org/1288.html?thread=680712


	3. Faerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faerie

This is a placeholder paragraph for the Faerie chapter. This is where things start to turn from the 'almost fell off the face of the earth' and he actually gets caught. Chapter is in work and will be posted shortly. Please proceed to the final two chapters.


	4. Knights of the Blackened Denarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicodemus enlists assistance from Cowl and Kumori to subdue Harry.

Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, Warden of the White Council, slayer of the Red Court, most recently deceased Knight of Winter, lay chained within the binding circle. I had tried to treat with him as I would a colleague, but he had resisted both of us. So be it.

His mortality was, in the end, a simple matter to overcome. Anduriel had shown me where best to shoot Dresden so he would die, but could be revived with as little fuss as possible. The enemy of my enemy can be my friend, and Dresden had earned that hatred of the best of Kemmler’s disciples. Cowl and his woman, between them, had a deft touch with the soul. So long as I kept his mother’s amulet on his body, there would be no need for a drummer, or even to periodically renew the spells that kept Dresden’s soul earthbound. He even breathed as he once had, another reflex of the flesh. Or, so they claimed, we would see.

His name was not difficult to obtain; he had already sold two fourths of it to minor demons of little consequence. Kumori had been able to gain the rest before they had gratefully turned him over to me.

“Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden.” The ritual continued, and I had his full, furious attention. He had no choice, after all. I had his name, his body, his magic, and his soul. “I, Nicodemus Archleone, bind you by your name to obey me in thought and action, word and deed.” I could feel him try to struggle vainly against the chains, but he did not move. 

“With your name, your power is bound to mine,” I could feel it the second he tried to throw magic at me through the circle. The thorn manacles froze him with pain before he could even concentrate enough to bring his magic to bear. “In your name, your body is bound to mine, through your name, your mind is bound to mine.” As he tried to resist me by some way, any way, all of a sudden, I could hear his thoughts, like a faint radio channel in my head. He was screaming with pain and thoughts darker than I ever could have hoped for. 

“By my will, your life is bound to my desire. Live when I will it, and die when I will it. So it has been! So it is now! So let it be!” The last commands of the ritual echoed against the circle and the magic seeped into Harry, a bloody shadow that seared his soul. 

An unnecessary thunderclap shook the building. It was done. 

I broke the circle by crossing it. Reaching down, I pulled his shaking, hyperventilating, flushed, corpse to it’s feet. I pulled the chains off his limbs, the manacles off of his wrists. For an instant, I saw his intent to grab the noose I wear around my throat and hang on until there could be no more commands; no more talking, for either of us. “My first command to you is that you will never touch the noose I wear. You will not think it, speak of it, or otherwise communicate knowledge of it to any being, ever.” As simply as that Dresden’s hands went slack, his eyes glazed briefly. 

Twice before, the boy had been under my power, all but ensnared within my will. Twice before, he had gotten away. No more.


	5. DuMorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets home from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Folks, this story contains seriously questionable material, including an established, but inexperienced bdsm relationship and electricity play. I do not have enough experience with either scene to know how accurate I have inferred the rules associated with such activity from the limited research I have done online. I do know that what Elaine and Harry are doing: two novices playing with electrical voltage (which can stop your heart and kill you) with no third and no experience and no education is a BAD IDEA. If you are going to try this at home, educate yourself on the proper way to do it so you don’t die. For further information, go here: http://www.violetwands.org/ or here: https://violetwands.org/safety/. It's included in the story because canonically, Elaine's magic is partial to electricity, much like Harry is with fire.

“Elaine!” Thank god it’s Friday. Elaine had been feeling sick the last few days, so I’d stopped off on the way home and picked up the Mounds bars she loved. “You missed seven hours of mind numbing boredom and petty jock drama. Beth Mathelson finally realized Todd Earheart’s been cheating on her.” She was on the couch when I came in. Leaned over the back, dropped a kiss on her head and my backpack on the cushion beside her. “Look what I got.” I dangled a candy bar over her head by two fingers.

Usually, she’d throw her head back and try to catch it. Usually, she’d laugh at me, pull my head down to her reach, snatch the candy while she pulled me off balance, and kissed me. Today she just smiled, fondly, ignoring the candy. “Justin’s gone off on errand. He said he’d be back tomorrow afternoon.” She said, and her lips twisted in that grin that suggested she knew just how to pass the time.

Screw the candy. I quickly followed her up stairs and into her room. We’d started playing with each other more, trying new tricks to add spice in the few moments Justin allowed us. Lately, we’d been exploring Elaine’s dominant side. This time she’d found two sets of handcuffs, rather than sheets.

“Jeez, Elaine, where’d you find those?” They freaked me out a bit. Sheets are one thing, I can burn sheets. I might set the rest of the house on fire while I do it, but I can.

“A lady never tells her secrets.”

“You’ve been talking to Bob too much. How’s that work anyway, are you going to knot the sheet around the other cuff?” Neither her room nor mine had headboards, so cuffs weren’t any kind of useful. We’d been running sheets under the mattresses.

“I’ve got it all worked out. Ready to start?” She was being odd. As if she was waiting for me to start playing before she dropped something on me.  
“What’s going on?” I was absolutely ready, but my stomach got that weird unsettled, heavy feeling it gets sometimes.

She kissed me breathless. I could tell she was excited and a bit nervous. “I read about something that I want to try. It’s a little different.” She brought her chin down and looked through her eyelashes in that serious way of hers where she wants you to agree, even though she doesn’t think you will. Usually we talked about new things before we tried them. Both of us had trust issues and it had taken a lot of trust to even start to experiment like this. My blood pounded in my ears, my nerves were yelling at me to just agree so we could get on with it, but still that odd lead feeling got a little deeper. We were still so new at this.

“What, Mistress?” Her face lit up. Then she put on her domineering mask, somehow managing to contain herself. Okay, remember the rules, obey the Mistress; no touching either herself or yourself without her express instructions; and no screaming. Safeword: Frogspawn.  
“First, remove your shoes and socks. Then that sweater.” I quickly did so, folding the sweater neatly and leaving the socks rolled up in my sneakers. We’d done this often enough for me to know how she wanted things left. I was down to my T-shirt, jeans and boxers.

Then she wrapped one of the cuffs around my left wrist, locking it. It was thicker than the ones in the movies, more like a shackle than something a cop would carry. It was cold and solid around my wrist; the empty cuff dangled down towards my elbow, smacking against my forearm. It felt strange and heavy. “You still okay?” She asked, checking. That made me feel better. This is Elaine. It’ll be fine, it’s just a little different.

“Yeah. It’s different, but o-okay,” Way to impress the girl Harry. Elaine smiled and pulled my head down to kiss me. She backed me to her bed and sprawled me across it. I just missed hitting the wall. She straddled me, fully dressed, and started unbuttoning her shirt.

For a while she and I kissed a lot and touched each other a lot, and she did that thing with her hair that drives me crazy. But we didn’t do most of the things we’d been doing when she wanted to play games. I forgot the rules several times, but she gave no correction. She wasn’t commanding, I wasn’t tied down. Once the metal warmed with my skin, I all but forgot about wearing the cuff. After one time she let me rub her till she exploded, she collapsed on top of me, exhausted. I thought I heard her breathe “Harry, help me”, but I was just as exhausted as she was, and she didn’t answer when I asked her what she said. I was laid open, spent.

By the time it was starting to get dark, she pulled herself off of my chest. Her eyes got that playful glint. “Harry, come with me.” I was honestly too tired to think clearly, but I got my shirt mostly pulled down and my pants back up and followed my beautiful Elaine out into the hallway.

“Flickum bicus.” The candelabras along the hallway lit with a soft glow. Three wizards in the house meant we went through a lot of candles. She pulled me to the end of the hall where Justin’s room was. I had only rarely been inside. Justin took care of cleaning his own room. It was large, with a sitting area framed by low bookshelves, and the heavy, wood and wrought iron bed was on a separate rug. Columns and tall bookshelves kept all but the foot of the bed out of the direct line of sight of the door.

“Harry. Come inside.” Her voice left no room for arguments, but this was wrong. We absolutely should not be here.

“We can’t. Elaine, no. He’ll kill us.”

“He won’t be back till tomorrow. He will never know we were here. It’s all right.” Her voice was firm, but soothing. And she was right. He was gone. Still.

She moved over to the foot of the bed, placed the second set of cuffs on it and started to strip slowly. First her jeans peeled down her legs, and then she took off her tank top with a full stretch, letting me see all the muscles in her core. Then she stood there, in the half light from the hall in nothing but her bra and panties. Then she started folding her clothes off to the side. I was already getting interested again. But still, I stayed by the door.

With a word, she lit the candles on the table by the bed, giving light only to the bed and casting the details of the rest of the room in shadow. “Harry, turn off the hall lights and close the door.” I honestly felt safer with those lights off, and the door closed. At least, if he did come home early, there wouldn’t be a corridor of light leading to an open door. Still, I stayed just inside.

When I turned around, the shelves and column hid Elaine from view. All I saw was her folded stack of clothes. A slight murmur from her throat went straight to my groin. The forbidden-ness of it, the secrecy was as arousing as it was terrifying. I had to see what she was doing now.

She had taken the cuff keys from her pants, and opened both sides of the set she had with her. She positioned herself in the center of the bed, facing me and stretched, experimentally. She put the cuff keys on the table, within easy reach, and then wrapped the second cuff around her left ankle. She moved her bent knee again, and the tips of the fingers of her left hand disappeared under her panties. “Harry, close the other end around the second curve there.” She indicated one of the iron circles within the wood framed footboard.

She was so beautiful, sprawled there, the light playing in her wheat gold hair and filtering over her skin, that for a second, I didn’t hear her. “Harry!” Her voice cracked sharply, and I moved to obey.

“Are you sure?” She always checked with me. We had never done bondage with her, it seemed only right to ask. A warm look and a slight smile from her got me moving. Of course it was all right, what was I thinking? I did as she told me, then looked back at her for further instructions.

“Fold your shirt and put it with mine. Then get on your knees on top of the bed.” Once I had done that, we were close enough that the communication spell would work. Long habit made me switch to it, rather than any real fear that Justin would overhear. I knelt by her outstretched leg. I was starting to get excited again, and without thinking, I ran my fingertips down her shinbone, towards her foot.

“Harry!” Yikes, I’d forgotten. No touching without her express permission. I wasn’t sorry. Usually disobeying Elaine in bed lead to some pretty exciting, if frustrating times. This time proved no different.

Elaine sat up, closer to me, and started running feather light touches all over my body. Every spare millimeter of skin received a light caress, and every so often that touch was followed by the faintest verdant spark of static electricity. Electricity was as much a part of Elaine’s magic as fire was a part of mine. Now and then she’d let the volts get slightly heavier, stinging more than they should. She was careful to do this only over my arms and legs, and only when that portion of me was below my heart, but still. After the first few sparks, I realized that I was extremely uncomfortable.

We had never talked about it. She had never done this before. Goosebumps rippled over my skin. I would not bring fire that close to her, and I was nervous about her bringing electricity that close to me. One slip from either of us, a slight interruption of concentration, and Elaine might lose control of her magic. We were after all, still apprentices.

“Elaine, Frogspawn.”

She froze and for a moment, I thought she might not stop. A series of emotions rippled across her face before I could interpret them all. Then she stopped touching me and looked me in the eyes. “Harry, do you want to stop entirely, or just the sparks?” She wasn’t using the communication spell.

I was still incredibly turned on. Both of us were breathing heavily and we really hadn’t even had each other yet. We were already here, and I was so close. “Just the sparks. We’re not ready for that yet.”

She nodded and smiled. “Then lick me.” And she rolled back in a languid sprawl, her left leg still bent. I breathed a sigh. This ‘punishment’ we had done. I even found it fun, making her writhe. Why was I still feeling that sense of dread? She had stopped with the touches, she had stopped. This was Elaine, I could trust her. She loved me.

I started as I always did, breathing and blowing lightly, until she couldn’t take much more. Her hand fisted in my hair and pulled my head towards her until my tongue was just within reach. There is that spot just within Elaine’s folds that drives her wild when I touch it. Doing anything else was just for variety’s sake. She was at the wrong angle.  
“Mistress?”

I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so frustrated before. She was already half wild.

“Mistress, please pass me the pillow?” Elaine hit me in the face with it. “Thank you Mistress. May I touch you?” She let out a long suffering sigh and nodded. I got the pillow under her lower back and pulled her closer to the foot board, so her leg was bent double. Why had she picked this position? I was going to have to have a long talk with Bob about what reading material they had been sharing. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do the job.

Now that I could reach it, I started fluttering my tongue just at that spot. She started making little cries, deep in her throat. With every sound, I could feel my jeans get tighter, and tighter. The way I was lying left the chain connecting her shackles riding up my inner thigh, pressing tight against my crotch. I couldn’t help but rock, slowly at first, then faster, as I started kissing her in earnest.

I think I tugged on her ankle too much, ‘caused she noticed.

“Harry. Stop. Stop!” I stopped rocking and licking, and looked up at her. I wasn’t done. She was breathless. Her breasts were heaving as she gasped for air. “Harry, take your pants off. I want you here. Inside, now.”

That took all of about four seconds. My dick was angry and red from being confined and chafed. It stood up as soon as I freed it from my clothes. All the work I had been doing had made Elaine dripping wet. This was either going to be incredible, or it was going to be our shortest encounter on record. Probably both.

I braced my hands just above her head, so I wouldn’t crush her, and pushed in.

Elaine wrapped her left leg around my right leg and hugged hard around my shoulders, pulling me down, so that I had to go to my elbows to keep from crushing her.

“Mistress?” I gasped. She’d never bumped my rhythm like that when we were this close. We were both wild to finish.

“Harder Harry!” It wouldn’t have mattered what directions she gave me. I don’t even think I could have stopped if she had asked me to. I pounded into her.

We both reached our peak at the same time, and four other things happened simultaneously. The shackle dangling from my left wrist fastened around an iron circle of the headboard, stretching me tighter into Elaine. The little communication spell kicked on and Elaine’s miserable, panicky, heartbroken voice echoed in my mind. “Harry, I’m so sorry”, and was cut off. Light from a circle embedded into the floor around the bed ripped up through the rug. And the tips of the fingers of Justin’s right hand pressed spread into the back of my neck, my shoulders and my spine.

“Welcome home Harry.” Justin said. The mattress dipped as he partially lowered his weight to the bed. “I’m so pleased with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the Dresden Kink Meme at: https://dresden-kink.dreamwidth.org/1288.html?thread=680712

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dresden of the Red Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536710) by [acf151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acf151/pseuds/acf151)




End file.
